Mammy's and Daddy's
by CuddlyLawliet189
Summary: Ron and Cho play Mammy's and Daddy's.My second Fanfic , and the best one YET , I think! Please Review and tell me what you think ;   They're only six at the start , My computer is slightly old so it leaves out a few words 0.0 hope you can still read it!:


Hi Again! Ever since I uploaded my first story , I got 3 reviews! That's pretty big for me! But then my laptop failed me by messing up the words , I'm back and hopefully they won't be messed up as much this time! So here's another ChoXRon story for you!This Story is based on when they were only young , So Enjoy!

Ron!Catch!

Cho called as she passed the basketball to caught the ball and threw it back.

It hit Cho on the nose and she stood in one place , checking if she was 's eyes started to fill with tears.

'Aw , Don't cry Cho , Please?Look you're not bleeding , see?'

Ron checked her nose.'All Better!'

Cho giggled and wiped her tears away.'I know something we can play!Come inside!'

They both ran into the house and took their shoes 's Mum was very strict about mud from outside on her floor.

They ran down to Cho's bedroom and started to looked around the pink room and was amazed by the clouds that were painted on her roof.'Woah!You've clouds on the inside of your house?'Ron asked amazed.

'No , silly! They're painted on!And look over here...'Cho said as she walked over to her wall beside her bed.'There's sheep!'

Ron followed her and took a look at the detailed sheep painted on her wall.'Cool!'

Cho giggled and took a box from under her bed.'Let's play Mammy's and Daddy's!'

'Okay , What's in there?'Ron asked , looking at the box.

'Well , we need Mammy and Daddy clothes , don't we?I've got a lot of stuff in here!My favourite is this dress , It's so white!It looks like snow!'Cho said , excitedly.

'Like , Snow White!'Ron answered back while looking through the box.

Cho nodded.'I've an idea!Let's get married!'

'Okay , good we don't have a ring...'

Cho and Ron looked around her room in search of a ring.'AHA!'Ron said and pointed to a small box on Cho's dresser.'Here's something!'

Ron grabbed the box and opened took out a gold plastic one with a scarlet ruby in the middle.'Here's one! Now you go get your dress on and I'll put on my jacket.'

Cho grabbed her dress and ran into the put on her dress and brushed her then put on her little pair of high heels and opened the bathroom ran into her Mum's room to find her make-up box on her ran over and opened it , and took some lipstick and pampered herself the best as she could and then put the make-up back.

'Are you ready Cho?'Ron called from her bedroom.

'Nearly!'She replied and walked into her bedroom.

'You're very pretty looking , Wife!'Ron said and smiled.

Cho giggled and walked over to Ron.'You're supposed to go down on your knee!'

'Oh right'Ron said and went took a ring from his pocket.

'Cho , will you be my wife so we can play Mammy's and Daddy's?'

Cho smiled and nodded.'Now put the ring on my finger , I forget which one it is...'

'It doesnt matter'He said and put the ring on her middle finger.'I think it's this one...'

Ron stood up and looked at Cho.

'We don't have to kiss , do we?'Ron said , worriedly.

'No , not the way grown ups do , but I have to give you a kiss .'

She went on her tippie-toes and kissed his forehead.

She giggled at the mark of lipstick on his forehead , and he laughed too.

'RON?ARE YOU READY TO GO?'Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

Molly and Cho's Mum walked into Cho's bedroom to see Ron and Cho dressed up.

'Oh , who's getting married?'Cho's Mum laughed.

'We already did Mum! You were late!'Cho said tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

Ron turned around to face his Mum and she seen the mrk of lipstick on his forehead.

'Aw , did we miss the kiss too?'She asked.

'Yes Mummy! Cho said we didn't have to kiss like grown ups do , so she gave me this.'Ron said as he pointed to the mark.

Molly and Cho's Mum laughed.'C'mon now , tidy up! I'll be down in the Sitting room waiting.'Molly called as they walked to the sitting room.

Cho and Ron took the costumes off and started to tidy up.'You better keep this ring safe , Cho!'Ron said smiling and Cho.

'Oh Yes , musn't lose it!'said Cho as she walked over to her dresser and put it back in her jewellry box.

***11 years later***

'There's a lot of stuff here Cho! It'll take us a whole day to rearrange your things!'Ron said and smiled at Cho.

'I know , Ronald , but we musn't sit about!We've to tidy my room , it's a help me move this dresser over to the , Two , THREE!'

Cho and Ron lifted the dresser and moved it beside the window.

'Hey , what's this?'Ron said as he picked up a small box from the opened it to find lots of put her head over his shoulder so she could take a peek too.'Hey , look!The ring!From when we used to play Mammy's and Daddy's!'she said surprised.

Ron took out the ring and placed the box down on the turned to Cho and went down on his left knee.

'Cho Chang , will you marry me so we can play Mammy's and Daddy's for real?'

Cho nodded and smiled.

Ron slid the ring on to her middle finger.'I know this is the wrong one , But'cha know.'

Cho smiled and looked at the ring.'It still fits with a struggle!'She giggled.

Ron stood up.'Do we have to kiss?'he said and laughed.

'Not like grown ups do!We're only I've too kiss you somehow...'

Cho went on her tippie-toes and gave Ron a kiss on the forehead.

'Now , we're officially Mammy and Daddy!'Cho put her hand on her tummy.

Ron hugged Cho and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I love you Cho.

I love you Ron.

That's it! Hope you enjoyed! My second fanfic and my best I think ^^

Hope you enjoy!

Please review and tell me what you think!

CuddlyLawliet189~~ xx


End file.
